A Childhood Dream
by skitterysgoil
Summary: Just a short one-shot attempt. No OC just Ponyboy contemplating his childhood dream of having a dog.


**Ok so this is my first shot at an Outsiders fic and it's really cheesy and lame I know, but it was just a way of starting! I thought it would be a kinda new idea since Pony was more sentimental than the rest of them. I hope at least some of you enjoy it. I do not own The Outsiders, nor do I own Ponyboy, Soda, or Darry, or any other Outsiders characters! Please Review! **

Ponyboy sat on the couch, lazily stretched out across it. No one else was home, and he had absolutely nothing to do. He lay there letting his thoughts wander. He thought about Johnny and Dally, and how everything had happened so fast. He thought about him, Soda, and Darry and how they were all each other had now. It had been four months since Johnny and Dally's death, but the thoughts still weigh heavily on his mind. It was at times like these, when he had nothing to do that he missed Johnny the most. Johnny had been the only one that ever seemed to understand him. Understand his hopes, dreams, and feelings.

He decided he would go for a long walk, to the park and back. He thought maybe some fresh air would help clear his mind a little. He walked down to the park and sat on the outside of the park. It was a Saturday afternoon and kids weren't in school so Ponyboy sat watching the future greasers, as Two-Bit called em'. Ponyboy just sat there many different emotions overwhelming him. As he watched the little kids play and laugh, memories of his child hood came back to him. He remembered how he had always wanted a dog. A dog he could play with, and share a bed with, and have as a companion, but his parents never had the money. As he was imagining what his childhood would have been like, had he had a puppy, what but a stray dog waltzed up to him.

He jumped at first not anticipating it. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even seen it coming. It was a beautiful dog, but it had no collar. Ponyboy lead the dog around the park asking everyone if it was theirs.

"Excuse me is this your dog mister?" He asked one kid who turned out to be a soc.

"Haha Grease found a little puppy, and don't know who it belongs to!" They teased mockingly.

Pony just waltzed away from them giving up. He didn't think Darry would go for it, but he decided to take it home. With Soda and Darry working all the time he could really use a dog for company. He brought the dog in the house and let it lay down beside him on his and Soda's bed.

"Ponyboy you here!" Darry called as he came through the door.

"Yeah in here Darry!" He called from the bedroom.

"What the hell is that Pony!" He yelled noticing the dog on the bed beside him.

"Well I found him today in the park, he don't belong to no one and I couldn't leave him out there on his own. With you and Soda working all the time, I thought maybe a dog might comfort me when I am by my lonesome." He explained with pleading eyes. Darry sighed and got a look on his face like he was contemplating something. As Pony was waiting for his response, Soda burst through the door.

"Waoh a dog! Cool, Pony where'd ya find him!" He squealed running over to the dog and stroking his soft fur.

"In the park." Pony replied simply, without taking his eyes off Darry. Soda followed Ponyboy's gaze and then realized the problem.

"Aw come on Darry , let him keep it will ya. He aint got no body with him when me and you ar both working, and sides a dog might come in handy if any socs come around." Soda said. Soda could talk Darry into almost anything, with those big, blue pleading eyes of his.

"Why do you two always gang up on me…alright he can keep it _but_, he's gotta take care of it himself, and clean up after it." Darry said giving into the both of them.

"Thanks Darry!" Ponyboy squealed squeezing him around the waist.

"Yeah yeah whatever kid." He said grinning and walking out of the room. Ponyboy and Sodapop sat on the bed admiring the dog they could now call theirs. One of their childhood dreams had come true, even if it was a little late. A dog could never take the place of Johnny of course, but at least it could help ease the pain. Ponyboy gazed at the dog lovingly "Johnnycake, I am gonna call you Johnnycake" He announced, smiling and gently rubbing behind his ears.


End file.
